SPD A love story: The musical
by robson3010
Summary: A Kat and Boom Story, Romance comes up when the lead singers of the SPD band Boom is in gets the flu and Kat replaces one of them, got well-known songs from both disney movies and from well-known singers from my Ipod
1. Reflection

Summary: A Kat and Boom Story, Romance comes up when the lead singers of the SPD band Boom is in gets the flu and Kat replaces one of them, got well-known songs from both disney movies and from well-known singers from my Ipod - would be a greatest work if it works out well and if my grammer was a bit better  
Main Charaters: Kat, Boom  
Secondary Charater: Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z, Syd, Doggie, Carl, Ben, Kate, Grace  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers are owned by Disney and all the songs I use is owned by their writers, singer etc. I think I own the band members though.

* * *

SPD - A love story: The musical

Chapter 1

It was a quiet weekend with no monsters threatening to destroy the city for a couple of days, allowing the Rangers to catch up on some long-awaited work and training. Doggie was in the command centre catching up on paperwork that had been slowly piling up. The rangers were training on a course outside and Kat was in her lab, busy with her own project, everything was quiet for them, but not for Kat's assistant, Boom.

"WHAT!" Boom almost shouted at a blond haired man in a blue SPD uniform standing in front of him.

"Kate's got the flu, she can't sing for today's practise." The man was calm when he answered Boom

"That's just great!" answered Boom, his voice dripping with sacrum, turning away from the blond-haired man and facing the rest of the group of a dark-spiked haired man, a man with his dark hair put back into a ponytail and a dark-skinned girl with her hair in dreadlocks. "Now how are we supposed to practise for the competition next week?"

"We can practise the music for it, and maybe a temporary replacement singer for the words." Suggested the dark-skinned girl

Boom perked up at these words.

"Grace, you are a genius." Boom exclaimed, going over to her and hugging her, "It turns out that Kat Manx owes me a favour."

"No way, Kat Manx is too high up to owe you favours." The dark-haired man was the first to speak up in reaction of this comment, which shocked the whole group.

"That's what you think," Boom replied, he then ran to the door before turning back to the group, "I'll be right back." And he ran out leaving a very shocked and disbelieving group.

Kat was still working on a project that would make the delta base into a megazord, called D.B.D.S; she was enjoying the quiet when her sensitive cat ears traced the sound of someone running down the corridor, footsteps she recognised as her assistant.

"Kat," he gasped as he ran in, Kat couldn't see why he ran but now he was paying the price because he was out of breath.

"What Boom?" she asked, part of her was annoyed because he had disturbed her, while the other part was concerned because of the fact he had been running to her.

"I need a favour," he panted, gasping for breath after every word.

"Sorry Boom, I'm busy."

"But Kat," Boom pleaded, finally getting his breath back, "The band's lead singer has got the flu and we got to practise the music for the competition, we need you to do the words of the song.

"You mean sing?" Kat exclaimed, shocked that he would ask her such a thing.

"Yes," Boom replied, shocked at the tone of her voice, "Please Kat, we need you."

"No Way Boom."

"You remember that favour you owe me."

"Forget about it Boom"

"When you were making the rangers morphers, you lost the most important thing in the lab."

"Shut up Boom," Kat almost shouted at this.

"Cruger was going to kill you when he found out and you were in a minor breakdown." Boom kept on.

"All right," Kat finally cracked at the persuading, "I will help."

"Thanks Kat." Boom smiled at her as she logged of from her computer and followed Boom out of her lab, they managed to walk to the music room without bumping into anyone and walked in. Hearing the door open the band looked up from their music sheets, they all saw Kat and smiled.

"So Boom," said a dark-haired man, "You were telling the truth, the great Kat Manx does indeed owe you a favour."

Kat smiled embarrassed at this sentence, something everyone but Boom noticed.

"Yeh told you so didn't I," answered Boom, smiling, "Anyway Kat, this is Carl," he pointed to the dark-haired man. "He does guitar, Jamie," he pointed to a blond haired man, "he's our male lead singer, Ben does piano," a man with long black hair tied back into a ponytail waved at her and Kat waved back, Boom then pointed at a dark-skinned girl with dreadlocks, "and this is Grace, she does drums and violin, Kate is the lead singer with the flu, band's name is S-Squad by the way, S means singing"

"Right," said Kat while she was memorising names with faces, "and you do all the wind instruments Boom?"

"That's right Kat," answered Boom, smiling, "it had been a bit of a shock to everyone when Kat had walked into her lab once to catch him playing on a flute.

"Nice to meet you all," Kat smiled at all the band; "I'm guessing I'm replacing Kate today?"

"Yep," Boom answered, "We are doing a piece called Reflection, and it will be a solo, we just need someone to do the words so we know the music is right."

"OK," Kat took the lyric sheet Carl gave her and looked around for a seat, but all she could see was a tall bar stool next to a row of lockers on the sidewall.

"That's all we got, we can't afford a proper seat," Boom said, noticing at what she was looking, "Cruger won't buy a proper one for us."

"Oh, ok," Kat walked to the stool and it more to the middle of the room and sat down on it, her feet resting on a higher up bar of the stool so her legs were in a proper seating position, she put the lyric sheet on her lap and looked up. Getting the message the rest of the band sat at their various instruments while Boom got a flute out of his locker and Grace got a violin out of hers. Grace sat in front of the drums while Boom was on another bar stool in the corner in front of a metal stand that held his music sheets.

Kat leaned forward and picked up her lyric sheet so it was half off her lap.

"Ready Kat?" came Boom's voice, Kat just looked up and nodded before looking at her sheet again, "OK 1, 2, 3."

On 3 both Carl and Grace started and a few seconds later Boom joined in, after Boom had done his bit, it was Kat's turn to start singing.

_Kat:_

_Look at me _

_I will never pass for perfect bride_

_Or a perfect daughter_

At this point the whole band looked up in surprise of Kat's voice but managed to keep going, they all silently agreed to each other that it was the best voice they had heard in a long time, even better then Kate's

_Kat:_

_Can it be_

_I'm not meant to play this part?_

_Now I see_

_That if I were truly _

_To be myself_

_I would break my family's heart_

During a small flute bit from Boom, Kat looked up to a mirror in front of her as she continued with the rest of the song

_Kat:_

_Who is that girl I see_

_Staring straight _

_Back at me?_

_Why is my reflection someone_

_I don't know?_

_Somehow I cannot hide_

_Who I am_

_Though I've tried_

_When will my reflection show _

_Who I am inside?_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside._

After the music had stopped, Kat looked away from the mirror and towards the band that all had very impressed looks on their faces, she looked around for Boom, who had a identical look as the rest of the band, Kat smiled at him and he smiled back.

Half a hour later and a few more songs, Kat walked into her lab and logged back onto her computer, continuing work looking like nothing had happened.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like this chapter, there is going to be a song per chapter with the song name as the chapter name, I will have the next chapter up when I write it. Plz review and I won't mind some Story Alerts put on this.

I chose this song because I just love Lea Salonga's voice and that's what I imagine Kat's voice to be.


	2. Start of something new

Summary: A Kat and Boom Story, Romance comes up when the lead singers of the SPD band Boom is in gets the flu and Kat replaces one of them, got well-known songs from both disney movies and from well-known singers from my Ipod - would be a greatest work if it works out well and if my grammar was a bit better  
Main Charaters: Kat, Boom  
Secondary Charater: Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z, Syd, Doggie, Carl, Ben, Kate, Grace, Jamie  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers are owned by Disney and all the songs I use is owned by their writers, singer etc. I think I own the band members though.

* * *

Over the next couple of days Kat couldn't concentrate as much on her work, her mind continually going back to the time with the S-Squad, the working part of her regretted even singing while the rest of her wanted to do it again. Grumm's monsters had decided to have a comeback so the D.B.D.S was on hold while she had to do more important things, such as keeping the rangers zords and weapons in top condition. Trying her best to concentrate on the work she needed to do, she slowly started the reconfiguration of the zords.

During this Boom came in looking very depressed, though Kat did not notice this because she was finally able to focus on something and wanted to keep it like that for as long as possible. It wasn't until Kat heard a depressed sign did she look up.

"Boom, what's wrong?" she asked, feeling very concerned towards her trusty assistant.

"Kate's flu is worst then we thought," Boom answered, "and Jamie has gone and caught it from her as well."

"Oh ouch," Kat mentally winced at the realization of the bad luck the band had, "Let me guess, no replacement singers?"

"Well we got a male replacement, it's the female one we haven't got, Grace doesn't sing, we need a female singer otherwise we can't do the competition next week."

At these words, both sides of Kat's mind began fighting, one part wanted to say that she wanted to do it while the working part, which she dubbed her inner Cruger, told her to keep her mouth shut because she needed to do work. Finally one side won

"Well," she said slowly while Boom looked at her hopefully, "If you want me to, and if you ask really nicely, I will sing in the competition for you."

Boom's grin was so as big as he could get it, "Please can you replace Kate for the competition please Kat?" he asked in a pleading tone that he thought would comply with Kat's request of asking really nicely.

"Sure, Boom I will, but please make sure that no one but the band members know OK."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Boom burst out, rushing over to Kat he hugged her, whipped her off her chair and span her around while still in the hug.

"No problem Boom, now put me down!" Kat cried and a second later she felt her feet touch the ground and Boom let go of her.

"Sorry." He sheepishly said

"Don't worry about it," Kat stumbled back onto her seat, "Didn't know you could be that strong."

Boom grinned at his. "Carrying all the boxes of equipment we need for our projects does that to you, anyway I got to find everyone and say that the competition is back on, I'll tell you when practise is when I find out."

"I'll look forward to it."

"Thanks again Kat." He hugged her again before practically skipping out of the lab to find his fellow band-members, Kat turned back to her computer and began work again, after 10 minutes she had finishing working on every zord that was in the SPD base, just as she was thinking on what to do next, Doggie Cruger came into the lab.

"You done the zords already? You said you would start them half-hour ago and it normally takes you a hour."

"Really, I must be getting quicker at doing it then Doggie" Kat replied "Anyway I better get on with some D.B.D.S."

"Yes, that would be a good idea Kat."

"Sure is a pain in the butt though," she said bitterly, "Even for a genius like me, what I need is some cyborg turned good with the programming to complete this quickly!"

Doggie snorted, "Wishful thinking Kat."

A few hours later she managed to get a good bit of the D.B.D.S done and was just wondering where the hell Boom was when she heard him running up the corridor.

"Kat," he gasped, Kat sighed, he still hadn't learnt that he could just walk to her, "If your able to make it, practise can be now."

"Good, I could do with a break," Kat answered while she saved the work she had done and logged off to stop unwelcome people accessing it.

"Perfect," he raised a mobile to his ear and spoke into it, "She said she can make it guys, meet us in the music room."

"Come on Boom lets go," Kat was standing next to him, a big grin on her face, they walked to the music room making sure not to pass the command centre or the common room because she didn't really know how to explain that she was going somewhere with Boom when she was supposed to be working on the new D.B.D.S system.

The second she entered the music room she had her vision blocked by a lot of hair as Grace, Ben and Carl hugged her.

"Thank you so much, Dr Manx" Grace said, as they all let go of her.

"No problem, but please call me Kat, and don't tell anyone please, they would probably try and get me to sing in the command centre to see how good I am."

"Deal, Kat"

"So," Kat continued, "I have been wondering this since I said I will sing, who's replacing Jamie?"

"That would be me," said a voice behind her, belonging to Boom.

Kat span around, shocked as the day she had walked in on Boom playing the flute, "You sing!" Boom just nodded, "Cool, at least I will be singing with someone I have known for quite a while, no offence guys."

"None taken," Ben said, "OK the solo female part of the contest has been cancelled so Reflection is out, but we still got the male and female duet, which will be the song we are doing, it will be the only one we take part in."

"Here is the lyric sheet," Boom continued with the explaining, "Only got one though so we will have to share."

"No problems, Lets get cracking guys."

So while Boom and Kat dragged the bar stools into the middle and sat on them, Grace got drumsticks out of her locker and sat down at the drums while Ben sat at his piano and Ben was on another bar stool with his guitar.

"Ready guys," Ben called out, everyone called back a yes and after Ben said 3, he started on the piano and after a few seconds Boom started singing, Kat didn't know he could sing but was pleasantly surprised when she saw that he was a good singer. After Boom's part it was Kat's turn and slowly they really got into the song, they practised for at least a hour on the same song, with time flying by real quickly for all of them.

After that they practised every day until the day of the competition came.

* * *

On the day of the competition, Boom helped Kat finish her work quicker then normal before she rushed to get changed into normal clothes before getting into a van which dove them a couple of blocks to the hall where it was taking place, signing in, they did a quick stage practise before going to have a drink to calm their nerves, after about a 20 minutes waiting it was their turn to perform as the second act, Grace, Ben and Carl went on stage while Kat and Boom stood behind the curtains, holding microphones, ready to reveal themselves when it was time to start singing, feeling nervous, both looked at each other and smiled at each other at the same time.

Meanwhile, Doggie and Rangers were wondering where the hell Kat was, all of them were in the command centre reporting that they couldn't find her anywhere.

"We can't ask Boom," Bridge was saying, "He's gone to that competition with that band of his."

At that point two D-squad cadets walked past

"Too bad Kate has got the flu," the female one of the pair were saying, "Being the lead singer of that band, S-Squad, they couldn't go in that competition, band was well sad about it."

"Yeh," the another one, a man, was saying, "Jamie caught flu from her too, he's the lead singer as well, he felt really guilty."

As soon as the two had gone out of earshot all the rangers went to the view screen and managed to get a perfect view of the stage of the competition from the screen.

"And now, this band has gone though a lot of trouble and bad luck to get here tonight, two of the lead singers caught the flu and is currently unable to sing, almost forcing this band to pull out, but they managed to get two replacement singers, so without further ado, singing 'Start of something new' it's S-Squad!"

The audience applauded and after they had calmed down a bit Ben started with the piano. After about 10 seconds of playing, Boom came out from behind the curtain and started singing while walking to the left corner of the stage

_Boom:_

_Living in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance._

Back in the SPD base, everyone in the command centre was standing shocked at the sight of Boom singing, and also just as shocked that he could sing. After Boom had done his part Kat stepped out from behind the curtain and sang her bit while walking to the right corner of the stage opposite Boom

_Kat:_

_I never believed in _

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart_

_To all the possibilities_

The second Kat was on stage, Doggie and the Rangers mouths fell open, completely gob smacked at the sight of Kat singing and that she was doing the competition, after about 10 seconds they realised that their mouths were open and closed them and stared at the screen watching Kat and Boom sing

_Both:_

_I know_

_Kat:_

_That something has changed_

_Both:_

_Never felt this way_

_Kat:_

_And right here tonight_

_Both:_

_This could be the start_

_Of something new _

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

_Boom:_

_Now who'd of ever thought that_

_Both:_

_We'd both be here tonight_

At that the faced each other and started to walk each other while still singing

_Kat:_

_And the world looks so much brighter_

_Both:_

_With you by my side_

They reached each other and turned back to the audience standing next to each other.

_Both:_

_I know something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_I know it for real_

_This could be the start_

_Of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

_Boom:_

_I never knew it could happen_

_Till it happened to me_

_Both:_

_I didn't know it before_

_But now it's easy to see_

_It's the start_

_Of something new_

_It's feels so right_

_To be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

They turned slightly away from each other to face the audience on the sides of the hall.

_Both:_

_That it's the start_

_Of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

They turned mostly to each other and held hand, everyone in the command centre was slightly surprised they did this, but everyone except Doggie was too busy cheering them on to say anything about it.

_Kat:_

_The start of something new_

_Boom:_

_The start of something new_

_Both:_

_Start of something new_

The band stopped playing at soon as both of them stopped singing and the audience went on their feet, cheering and clapping at the group on the stage in front of them, Kat and Boom lowered their microphones and let go of each others hands, grinning at each other at a job well done, doing a quick bow to the audience, the whole band left the stage where Kat was the target of a group hug in the side wings.

Meanwhile back in the SPD base, everyone managed to get over the shock of seeing them sing and during the last part of the song began cheering them on, with the exception of Doggie, after the song ended the rangers had their hands in the air clapping, and almost hitting Doggie's stout, and cheering while Doggie was clapping impressed.

* * *

About two hours later, all the bands had played and it was getting very late, all the bands stepped on stage to find the commenter standing next to 3 trophies, bronze, silver and gold.

"Ok Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time for the prize giving." Called the commenter though his microphone, at this everyone in the command centre looked up and to the screen, they had been bored waiting to where S-Squad came in.

"In third place is," he did an annoying dramatic pause here, "Girlz, with their song 'Sisters' well done girls."

A girl band near the middle of the line of bands started cheering and hugging each other as the lead singer ran to collect her trophy, closely followed by her band mates, while the rest of the bands politely clapped at their success. After they had calmed down they stood on the left hand corner of the stage.

"OK, now in second place is," the commenter continued with another pause, at this S-Squad grabbed each other wrists and waited, "The rocking Goths, with the song 'Going Under' well done you lot."

A band in black clothes and wild hair near the end cheered, the two girls in the band screamed and hugged while the boys shouted "YES!" and thumped the air above their heads. After collecting their silver trophy they stood on the right hand corner of the stage.

"And finally the gold trophy," he continued, back in base everyone was getting nervous, it was S-Squads last chance to get something, grabbing each others wrists they waited for the name of the band to be called out.

"The winner is," this time was a slightly longer pause, "S-Squad with the song 'Start of something new' Congratulations, come up here and collect your trophy."

As soon as their name was called out, they all started cheering and Boom hugged Kat and whipped her off her feet in a spinning hug that she returned, after a quick group hug they ran to get the trophy, which Boom got given, but he gave it to Kat next to him and she lifted it into the air while the crowd cheered at the winners. Meanwhile back in base the Rangers was cheering and shouting "THEY WON!" while Doggie just clapped.

"OK," Doggie called after they had all calmed down, "Everyone bed, and please don't question Kat about it until the morning, I don't think she wanted us to know."

"Yes sir!" and the rangers departed, but Syd and Z had other ideas, they had seen the hug Boom and Kat had and stayed up, looking out their bedroom window the group to come home.

* * *

A/N: Woot they won, but what story would not have let them win! It's a big long (2,562 word to be exact) but hopefully it's still good, next chapter won't be for a few days because I got college tomorrow and I won't have access to the internet.

Anyway I picked 'Start of something new' because I love the song and it worked for high school musical didn't it?

If you have read it before and you think it's been changed, it's because it has been changed, I had a urge to proofread it again and found some mistakes I have fixed, hopefully it completly fine now.


	3. A whole new world

Summary: A Kat and Boom Story, Romance comes up when the lead singers of the SPD band Boom is in gets the flu and Kat replaces one of them, got well-known songs from both disney movies and from well-known singers from my Ipod - would be a greatest work if it works out well and if my grammar was a bit better  
Main Charaters: Kat, Boom  
Secondary Charater: Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z, Syd, Doggie, Carl, Ben, Kate, Grace, Jamie  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers are owned by Disney and all the songs I use is owned by their writers, singer etc. I think I own the band members though.

* * *

Back in the hall where the competition was taking place the band was planning on going back to the base. The gold trophy they had was in a bag that Boom was holding, after Ben, Grace and Carl had got in, they realised that there was no more room.

"Come on guys," Kat was pleading, "Can't someone else walk back?"

"Sorry Kat," Grace replied, "Me and Carl walked here, your turn to walk back."

"But I have only just joined!"

"Well actually it was Kate's turn to walk back," Ben pointed out from the driver's seat, "and since you are replacing her it's technically your turn."

"Anyway, what's wrong with it? It's only a couple of blocks and you'll have Boom with you." Carl added.

"But," started Kat, but she was interrupted by Boom

"It's fine guys, have a safe journey home."

"Thanks Boom, see you two when you get back."

Boom closed the doors and they drove out of the underground complex, leaving Kat who watching them helplessly.

"So Miss Manx," he said, holding out his arm, "May I have the honour to walk you home."

Kat smiled and laughed at this, "Yes Boom, you may."

So latching their arms together they walked to the exit of the car park, to find it raining, hard.

"Don't worry Kat, I have prepared for such things," So reaching into the bag holding the trophy, he pulled out an umbrella and opened it up. Stepping outside, they found that with both of them, it didn't protect them very well. So Boom unlatched their arms and put his arm around Kat's shoulders, pulling her closer. Kat figured why he did that and put her arm around his waist, while they were walking, Boom noticed that Kat was shaking slightly in their embrace.

"What's wrong Kat." He asked concerned.

"Nothing." Was Kat's simple reply.

"Kat," Boom kept on, determined to find out what was wrong, "I can feel you shaking, and that means something is wrong, so what is it?"

"Benagg."

Boom realised what she was talking about right away, after Doggie's enemy had come back, Kat had made him a morpher and they had they had an argument, Annoyed, Kat decided to go for a walk where she was kidnapped and held for ransom. Doggie was forced to become Shadow ranger and he had saved her from a second away from death, it had clearly affected her.

"He kidnapped me in broad daylight Boom," Kat suddenly spoke up, "I look over my shoulder so much I don't go out anymore."

"Don't worry Kat," Boom replied, "no-one will dare attack SPD officials when they are together."

"But you can't fight though," replied Kat, puzzled.

"They don't know that."

Kat smiled at this and even though she knew Boom couldn't fight, she somehow felt safe in his embrace and managed to calm herself down, to the extent that she stopped shaking.

They walked together until they came across a beggar under shelter with a tattered old keyboard.

"This thing will barely give me £2," he told them, noticing that they had stopped. "I get more money playing this rather then simply asking."

At this point the beggar bent down and started to play a tune, one they both recognised straight away.

"I know that tune, it's Aladdin," Kat said, "I've watched some Disney movies in my time."

As soon as she said this, Boom started singing. The beggar looked at them strangely while Kat just looked up and smiled.

Boom:  
_I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
__You last let your heart decide?_

As soon as he did that, Kat reached into her pocket and threw a few pounds into the hat they beggar had next to him, he smiled thanks and kept playing as he watched them walk away.

Boom:  
_I can open your eyes  
__Take you wonder by wonder  
__Over, sideways and under  
__On a magic carpet ride  
__A whole new world  
__A new fantastic point of view  
__No one to tell us no  
__Or where to go  
__Or say we're only dreaming_

When Boom had finished his part of the song, Kat started singing the next bit. Boom looked at her singing and surprised that she would sing in the street, realising she would he just smiled and kept on walking.

Kat:  
_A whole new world  
__A dazzling place I never knew  
__But when I'm way up here  
__It's crystal clear  
__That now's I'm in a whole new world with you_

Boom:  
_Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

Kat:  
_Unbelievable sights  
__Indescribable feeling  
__Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
__Though an endless diamond sky  
__A whole new world_

Boom:  
_Don't you dare close your eyes_

Kat:  
_A hundred thousand things to see_

Boom:  
_Hold your breath – it gets better_

Kat:  
_I'm like a shooting star  
__I've come so far  
__I can't go back to where I used to be_

Still with their arms round each other they turned the corner of the street to see the SPD base on the street in front of them, they continued walking towards it while singing.

Boom:  
_A whole new world_

Kat:  
_Every turn of surprise_

Boom:  
_With new horizons to pursue_

Kat:  
_Every moment red-letter_

Both:  
_I'll chase them anywhere  
__There's time to spare  
__Let me share this whole new world with you_

Boom:  
_A whole new world_

Kat:  
_A whole new world_

Boom:  
_That's where we'll be_

Kat:  
_That's where we'll be_

Boom:  
_A thrilling chase_

Kat:  
_A wondrous place_

They stepped outside the SPD base doors, which was under shelter and separated and faced each other.

Both:  
_For you and me_

They both stepped inside the base as Boom removed the soaking umbrella from above their heads and shook most of the rain off outside before folding it away.

"I'm actually glad you got me to sing," Kat said, "Because I have had the most wonderful night I have had in ages."

Boom grinned, "It was my honour Kat." He pulled out the trophy and replaced it with the umbrella, he then held out the trophy to Kat.

"That would be the group's trophy, not mine Boom." Kat said.

"The group talked," replied Boom, "and we decided to let you have it, take it, I will put it in your bedroom yourself if you don't."

Kat laughed at this, but realising defeat, held out her hands and took the trophy.

"Thanks, and," She leaned up and kissed Boom on the cheek, making him go red, "thanks for a great evening."

Smiling at the lack of response because he was surprised when she kissed him, she walked away to the direction of her lab. Passing Syd and Z who were hid in the shadows after watching the whole scene.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is a bit, well a lot, bigger then the last chapter but I need it for the story. Anyway people who reviewed BEFORE this chapter came up will find that I have repiled to them as a review, please look at the reviews to see the reply. For another story I'm working on, I'm a bit stuck, I need a idea for a fight that will spilt 2 people up, and for the clever clogs that might notice that the new story I'm working on isn't on the 'Working on' part of my profile, that will be inserted when I finish the planning stages. (I plan whole stories before writing them up) So i need ideas people

I choose 'A whole new world' because I also love the song, it's got Lea Salonga in it(see chapter 1 A/N to see why that is important.) and it helps Kat see the whole with a whole new point of view to help her fear that is discovered earlier in this chapter.

So please review, and i know that grammar isn't perfect and there might be some mistakes, I have dyselxa, i can't help it.


	4. I won't say I'm in love

Summary: A Kat and Boom Story, Romance comes up when the lead singers of the SPD band Boom is in gets the flu and Kat replaces one of them, got well-known songs from both disney movies and from well-known singers from my Ipod - would be a greatest work if it works out well and if my grammar was a bit better  
Main Charaters: Kat, Boom  
Secondary Charater: Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z, Syd, Doggie, Carl, Ben, Kate, Grace, Jamie  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers are owned by Disney and all the songs I use is owned by their writers, singer etc. I think I own the band members though.

* * *

Kat walked into her lab with the gold trophy Boom had given her held in both hands. Looking around she saw a gap on the shelf she had on the sidewall. She walked over to it and put it down on it, then stepping back to admire it.

After about a minute, Kat finally looked away and started on some late-night work she was supposed to do 2 hours ago. Thinking about it made her wince, Doggie was going to kill her.

Half an hour later, Kat was all done. She logged off from her computer and left the lab, hearing the door close behind her. She set of towards the lift that would take her to her room.

Passing the common room, Syd and Z suddenly burst out in front of her, much to her shock. The grabbed her shoulders and got her to turn around, before pushing her into the common room.

"Girls what the hell are you doing?" Kat managed to get out before being directed to a sofa, where she got the message that the girls wanted to talk and sat down, resisting the urge to kick the girl's butts.

"O.K. girls, what do you want?" asked Kat.

"A confession." Answered Syd.

"What?" asked Kat, who was very confused at this.

"Lets see, number one, the spin-around-off-the-floor-hug from Boom after you won, well done for that by the way, fantastic singing." Syd started

"I'll second that," Z agreed, then continued with the list Syd had started, "two, walking home with Boom, we saw that though our bedroom window."

"Three," Syd continued after Z, "Not only walking home with Boom, but with your arms around each other under an umbrella."

"Four, the final and most important one, the kiss on the cheek you gave Boom." Z finished off.

Kat was shocked that these two had managed to find out so much and hoped that that Doggie and the rangers didn't know.

"O.K. girls," Kat shot back," one, Hug was completely celebratory, two, there was no more room in the van when the rest of the band got in. Three, it was raining and the umbrella didn't protect us when we were standing further apart and four, it was a thanks kiss."

"Thanks kiss?" Syd asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Kat replied, before finally realising what the two of them were getting at. "Wait, you are not seriously saying that I'm in love with Boom, are you?"

"Yep." Came the reply from both girls.

Kat leaned forward in her chair while the other two were laid back, almost slouching, on theirs.

"I'm afraid you will have to go somewhere else to play matchmaker," Kat said to them, "Because I'm not in love with Boom."

"It's obvious Kat." Syd said

"No it's not!"

"And it will be a lot easier if you fess up."

Z, who had kept quiet during this, decided to speak up. "She's right Kat."

I don't do love, not since ……" Kat almost shouted, if she did shout she would be probably woken up the whole base. She was so frustrated with the girls that she had almost let slip something she didn't want them to know.

"Since what?" asked Syd, just as frustrated.

"Never mind."

"Kat," Syd kept on.

Kat sighed, calming herself down before speaking, Syd leaned back in her chair as she had leaned forward during this.

"My ex-husband," Kat began, avoiding eye contact with the girls, "He had an affair, broke my heart."

"Ouch," the girls said at the same time as they mentally winced at the shock of what Kat had said.

"But nevertheless," Syd was the first to recover, "Just because your so-called love was unfaithful, doesn't mean you should give up on love."

"That's every reason to give up on love!" Kat nearly shouted at them again. She was very angry, thinking about her ex-husband did that to her. She sighed, trying to calm herself down while the girls were trying to think of something to say.

Kat:  
_If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation_

Suddenly something in her head told her to forget about her ex-husband. So she forcibly got rid of any memories in her head.

Kat:  
_That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

Syd and Z leaned forward in their chair, determined to get Kat to say she was in love.

Syd and Z:  
_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the earth and heaven to you  
Try and keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right though you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're feeling of_

They leaned back in the chair as Kat looked at them, shocked. She decided to make sure they knew she wasn't in love.

Kat:  
_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

Syd and Z:  
_You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh oh_

Kat:  
_It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love_

Syd and Z:  
_Shoo, shoo, oo, oo, oo_

Syd and Z looked and shrugged at each other, though they were still determined to win.

Kat:  
_I thought my heart had learned it lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh_

Syd and Z:  
_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad_

Kat:  
_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

Syd and Z:  
_Give up, give in_

Syd:  
_Check the grin you're in love_

Kat:  
_This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love_

Syd and Z:  
_You're doing flips read our lips  
You're in love_

Kat:  
_You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it_

Syd and Z:  
_Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love_

Thinking of Boom suddenly made Kat lean back in her chair and develop a daydream face.

Kat:  
_Oh  
That least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love._

Syd and Z:  
_Sha, la, la, la, la, la_

The girls sighed as they realised they had won, at least until Syd decided to speak up. "So you are in love."

This snapped Kat out of her trance, "Shut up both of you." She rudely snapped at both the girls in front of her.

She stormed out of the room, leaving two very shocked rangers in her wake.

As Kat walked she regretted being so rude to the girls but didn't bother to go back to apologise. Walking a bit more she realised the girls were right. She had fallen in love with Boom.

"I won't say anything until he says." She thought to herself as she entered her room. She got ready for bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow

* * *

The next morning, Doggie was walking towards Kat's lab, but before he got there he heard loud music and the faint sound of laughter. Knowing the rangers were supposed to be training, he went over to investigate. Walking into Kat's lab, he saw something he was not expecting.

Kat and Boom were laughing and running around the main counsel in her lab, the one that controlled the zords, view screen for battles etc. Normally Kat would look up and Boom would snap to attention when he entered a room they were in. But this time they we so preoccupied with whatever they were doing they didn't spot him. He decided to just wait until they spotted him.

Kat laughed and mentally danced along with the music as they both reconfigured the zords, pushing several buttons and typing in commands, she yelled "Done!" to Boom over the music and a second later Boom yelled the same. They then both ran to a stopwatch on one part of the counsel, Kat got there first and turned it off, looking at the time they took, Boom right behind her.

"10 minutes!" Kat yelled. "3 times faster then my best time."

This caused Kat and Boom to double up in laughter, when Boom straightened up he saw something to make him stop laughing straight away. Doggie Cruger was standing at the lab door, his arms crossed and a look that said that something was not good.

"Err…Kat," Boom slowly said, tapping her on the arm.

Feeling the tap, Kat looked up to see Cruger standing at the door of her lab, her face showed her shock as Boom leaned over the counsel to press the button to turn the music off.

"Kat," Cruger said as the lab went quiet, "May I ask you what you are doing?"

"Reconfiguring the zords, sir." She answered, giving him an innocent smile, Boom smirked at her answer.

Cruger sighed, innocent smiles didn't work on him, "No, you were running around your lab with really loud music on and seeing how quick you can do your duties in."

"Yes, sir," Kat answered as they bowed their heads, "we were."

"Make sure you get the work done correctly and keep the music down low and I'll forget about it."

Both of them looked up and smiled.

"Yes sir, we will." Said Kat, going over and turning down the volume to prove her point.

"Very well, carry on," Doggie turned around and left Kat's lab with a bit of a headache, a second later he heard the music come back on, a lot quieter this time.

* * *

After a few days, and being caught by the rangers running around the lab, doing the lab duties with music as quickly as possible became a game for everyone, except Sky and Cruger, the former saying it was against the rules and relegations and the latter complaining of a headache every time he went anywhere near it. The rest of the rangers were happy to help seeing it was a chance to have some fun without getting in trouble with Cruger, who couldn't do anything, unless the work was not done correctly or there was a danger.

This time, however, the rangers were training so it was up to Kat and Boom to do it, after about 10 minutes they had done and they both rushed to get to the stopwatch. They got there at the same time and accidentally touched each other's hands.

"Sorry." They both said at the exactly the same time, looking up at each other.

Instead of them looking down again and grabbing the stopwatch to turn it off, they kept looking in each other eyes. Very slowly, they both leaned towards each other, eyes slowly shutting and a second later their lips touched, almost immediately the kiss deepened, with Boom wrapping his arms round Kat's waist and Kat's arms round his shoulders.

A second later, Doggie Cruger walked in, shocked at the sight of the two co-workers in deep lip-lock he swiftly backed out and let them get on with it, closing the lab doors behind him.

"Great, not only have we got a SPD love story, it's SPD love story the musical!" he muttered to himself before walking away.

Meanwhile back in the lab the stopwatch next to the couple kept counting it's way into nothingness while the two continued with their first kiss.

* * *

A/N: Yay first kiss, just how I imanged it when I first thought of the story. I still need ideas for a fight that would break two people up for another story and i haven't had any ideas yet, can't really think of anything else to say so it the song choice reason.

I picked I won't say(i'm in love) because again I love the song (it wouldn't be on my Ipod if i didn't) and it shows that Kat is falling in love with Boom even though she doesn't want to say it, on the planning stages, Syd and Z was going to be voices in Kat's head while she was singing this in her bedroom, but the idea to use the girls came and I couldn't get rid of it so it's there.

Hope you like this, plz review.


	5. Hate that I love you

Summary: A Kat and Boom Story, Romance comes up when the lead singers of the SPD band Boom is in gets the flu and Kat replaces one of them, got well-known songs from both disney movies and from well-known singers from my Ipod - would be a greatest work if it works out well and if my grammar was a bit better  
Main Charaters: Kat, Boom  
Secondary Charater: Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z, Syd, Doggie, Carl, Ben, Kate, Grace, Jamie  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers are owned by Disney and all the songs I use is owned by their writers, singer etc. I think I own the band members though.

* * *

It soon became common knowledge to the rangers that Kat and Boom were together, not because of Doggie, but to Syd, who walked in when they were kissing and ran to tell the others before Kat could stop her. Shocked at first, everyone was soon happy for them and they helped the two get ready for their first date.

"Syd, I want casual." Kat was saying to the blond next to her, as they both went though her wardrobe.

"I know Kat," Syd answered patiently, Kat had been saying the same thing god knows how many times, "Walk in the park stuff."

The both searched though Kat's wardrobe in silence, that was until Syd gasped and pulled out a pale green, sleeveless top and a matching knee-length skirt. Hearing the gasp, Kat looked up and smiled at the outfit in Syd's hands.

"Perfect, I'll get changed and you can fish out a pair of beige sandals from the bottom." Kat said, grabbing the suit and rushing into her en-suite before Syd could say anything.

A few minutes later, Kat came out to find Syd sitting on her bed with a pair of sandals on the floor and a matching hand-held handbag on the bed next to her.

"Thanks Syd," she said, slipping into the sandals and spinning around in front of a full-length mirror that was in front of her. "So, how do I look?"

"Wonderful." Replied Syd, a second later, her morpher beeped.

Both of them looked at it in shock, knowing full well that if there were a criminal on the loose, Kat and Boom would have to go to the command centre and miss their date.

"Syd here." Syd answered her communicator that was attached to her morpher.

"Syd," came Bridge's voice, "can you tell Kat that Boom will be waiting at the base doors for her."

"She's with me so she heard, tell Boom that she is ready and is coming down right now." Syd answered back.

"OK, Bridge out."

"Right get down there and good luck." Syd put her morpher back into her belt and looked up at Kat.

Kat went over to Syd and hugged her, "Thanks Syd, if it wasn't for you and Z, I wouldn't have given love another chance."

Syd smiled as she watched Kat rush out of the door.

Meanwhile, Jack and Bridge were helping Boom get ready. They had already picked out a pair of jeans; it was the shirt that they couldn't decide.

"Too formal, too tatty, to worky," Jack was saying as he went though each of them, he paused at the word worky, "God I'm starting to sound like Bridge."

"Oi," came a voice behind him, belonging to the green ranger himself, Bridge then stopped and did his thinking face, "Actually you didn't sound like me because you didn't have the same tone, same accent, same pitch…"

"Never mind." Jack said, over Bridge's rambling, he should have known he should have got something like this from him.

"There a white t-shirt, wear this." Bridge suddenly said.

"O.K," Boom replied, taking the shirt, then he noticed the boys weren't leaving the room so he could get changed, " err, guys, wait outside please."

Boom got changed while the boys waited outside, after about a minute he called he was done and got his hair gelled up by Jack.

"Wish me luck." He said to the boys as he rushed out the door.

"Boom." Jack yelled.

"What?" he replied, sticking his head round the door.

"This," Jack walked up to Boom's bedside cabinet and picked up his wallet, showing him it before throwing it to him.

"Thanks," Boom caught the wallet and put it in the back pocket of his jeans, "and can you tell Kat I'll be waiting outside the base doors for her."

"I'll do it." Bridge said, getting out his morpher and contacting Syd, knowing that she would be helping Kat get ready.

* * *

Walking into the base entrance hall, Kat noticed Boom by the doors, looking around.

"Very casual, but very handsome." Thought Kat as she saw what he was wearing. She saw Boom's head turn towards her, seeing her, his face went into a wide grin, one she returned.

"You look beautiful." He said, going over and hugging her

Kat put her chin on Boom's shoulder and hugged him back. "Thanks, you look good yourself."

"So shall we get going." Boom pulled away and offered his arm to her.

"Sure." Kat attached arms with Boom and they walked out of the base, side by side.

* * *

Cruger and Sky were in the command centre. Cruger was doing paperwork while Sky was seated at the main counsel, scanning the city for the usual bad guys.

"Quiet isn't it sir?" Sky looked up and said to Cruger, a second later the rest of the rangers came in and crowded round one screen as Z typed in a few commands.

"You were saying Sky." Cruger replied, "Rangers, what are you doing?"

"Just a minute sir," replied Z, she typed in a few more commands, "got it!"

They all turned to the view screen on the side wall as it turned on, to see Kat and Boom walking down the road, their arms latched together as they talked freely.

"Rangers, turn it off," Cruger said, looking away from the screen.

The rangers followed his command, grumbling as they did so. As they left the command centre, Cruger sighed and wondered how the rangers had gotten so nosy.

* * *

"So Kat." Boom was saying as they walked down the street, "I was going to do a restaurant, but I figured that you didn't like posh so I thought we just go to a café."

Kat smiled at this, "You know me better then most people Boom."

After making their way to the café and eating the decided to have a walk in the park. When they got to the park, Boom unlatched their arms and held his hand out to Kat to hold, which she did so quite happily. After walking for a little while chatting about random things, like their lab projects, Boom told Kat that he had fallen in love with her long before she had agreed to sing.

"I've had small feeling towards you for a long time," Kat decided to be truthful, "But it wasn't until Syd and Z confronted me after the competition did I realise it fully."

"But you do love me though?"

"With all my heart."

Just as they were leaning in to kiss, a voice interrupted them.

"Oh, how sweet!" it sarcastically said.

They both turned to see a little black haired girl in black clothing in front of them, she was holding a rag doll with a few pieces of wool for hair and a cross for one eye. A doll they both recognised from Z's experiences of Bugglesworth, and they knew who it belonged to.

"Mora!" Kat snarled at the girl.

"Oh look at this," she said, ignoring Kat, "the two most defenceless SPD filth out alone on a date, looks like this one will be your last."

"Don't think so Mora," Kat said, standing in front of Boom and going into a fighting stance, "I know I can defeat you."

"When you can't even destroy two krybots, you will stand no chance again five times as more." She threw a familiar silver ball with holes in it into the air, ten krybots came out of it and formed as they hit the ground, all in fighting position.

As soon as they hit the ground, the alarms went off in the base, the rangers ran in as Cruger checked what the problem was on the main counsel with Sky.

"Krybots in the park rangers, suit up and go." He ordered the group in front of them.

"Ready!" called Jack as he took out his morpher from his belt and held it in front of him.

"Ready!" the rest called back as they did the same.

"SPD Emergency!" they all shouted in unison.

* * *

Back in the park, Kat and Boom wasn't faring too well against the krybots, until Boom had an idea. Standing next to Kat, he grabbed her wrist.

"Kick." He simply said to her.

Using all his strength he flung her into the air, her feet heading towards a krybot coming towards them. Thinking fast she kicked it right in the chest and it went flying, landing 10 feet away and not getting up. Getting the idea, they destroyed a couple more before lasers came flying past them.

"Don't worry you two, we're here." Sky shouted at them as the rangers ran towards the Krybots.

"Take this rangers!" Mora shouted and threw another two krybot into the air, giving the group another 20 of them to deal with.

They spilt up and battled, Boom holding onto Kat's wrist as he guided her though the air towards the Krybots as she kicked them out of commission. Within a few minutes there was a load of krybot bodies and one very dizzy felina.

"Nice moves you two," Z demorphed along with the others and ran towards the two, "You all right Kat?" she saw Kat was leaning on Boom's shoulder, looking very dazed.

Kat shook her head, allowing the rest of the group to come back in focus. "I'm fine Z, just a little dizzy."

"No wonder, flying though the air in circles like that, good double team you did though, might call it the flying Kat style." Jack joked.

"Ha, ha Jack," Kat replied, "Come on lets get back to base."

"O.K," Z said, "Come on, you two can have a lift in the jeep."

As the rangers walked off and disappeared while turning a corner to the jeeps and motorcycles, Kat and Boom had that kiss they were about to have before the fight and ran off to catch up with the others.

* * *

A few months passed and D.B.D.S was completed, by a cyborg turned good with the programming to do it quickly. Kat had fun for a little while by reminding Cruger constantly that he said it was wishful thinking. She and Boom where happy, that was until the arguing came.

It first started with small things, and they soon made up. But soon enough they starting fighting for longer, requiring the rangers to get them back together, soon enough though it got too much for Kat.

"It's over!" she screamed at Boom after yet another argument.

"Fine!" he shouted back.

They both stormed out the lab and went into different directions, Kat headed to her bedroom and immediately fell onto her bed, crying. While Boom went to his bedroom trying to hold back tears of his own.

It took a lot of comforting from the girls to make her stop crying completely, but her work suffered as a result, it took her longer to do her duties, which meant she didn't go out as often, and band practise was forgotten about because Boom would be there too.

As for Boom, he managed with only a small amount of comforting from the rangers, but that didn't stop him from becoming depressed and finding that he couldn't stay in the same room as Kat, even his work was falling too.

A couple of weeks passed and nothing got any better, Kat was in the command centre, doing safety checks on the systems, while Boom was down a floor, typing something on a computer, both still looked on the verge of tears.

"Kat, why don't you have a early night." Cruger said, looking at his long-term friend and wondering what he could do to cheer her up.

"O.K, thanks Doggie." Kat replied, logging off from her computer she stood up, bade Cruger goodnight and walked of slowly down the corridor, meanwhile Boom picked up a piece of paper from the printer in the corner of the room, writing on it and folding it up, he logged off from that computer and walked out the door.

While Kat was walking down the corridor she was thinking about Boom, god she still loved him, but it was obvious that they weren't meant to be together because of all the arguing, what she didn't know that Boom was thinking exactly the same thing.

Kat:  
_That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you  
And I can't ya  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
__Can't I not like you for awhile? (No…)_

Boom:  
_But you won't let me  
__You upset me girl  
__And then you kiss my lips  
__All of a sudden I forget, that I was upset  
__Can't remember what you did_

Kat:  
_But I hate it…  
__You know exactly what to do  
__So that I can't stay mad at you  
__For too long that's wrong_

Boom:  
_But I hate it…  
__You know exactly how to touch  
__So that I don't want to fuss… and fight no more  
__Said I despise that I adore you_

Kat:  
_And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah…)  
__I can't stand how much I need (I need you…)  
__And I hate how much I love you boy (oh whoa…)  
__But I just can't let you go  
__And I hate that I love you so (oh…)_

Boom:  
_You completely know the power that you have  
__The only one that makes me laugh_

Kat:  
_Said it's not fair  
__How you take advantage of the fact  
__That I … love you beyond the reason why  
__And it just ain't right_

Boom:  
_And I hate how much I love you girl  
__I can't stand how much I need you (yeah…)  
__And I hate how much I love you girl  
__But I just can't let you go  
__But I hate that I love so_

Kat:  
_One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me_

Kat leaned against the wall at this point

Kat:  
_And your kiss won't make me weak_

Boom stopped in his tracks as well.

Both:  
_But no one in this world knows me the way you know me_

Boom:  
_So you'll probably always have a spell on me  
__Yeah… Oh…_

Kat:  
_That's how much I love you (as much as I need you)  
__That's how much I need you (oh…)_

Boom got into an elevator and pressed the button to move up a floor, while Kat stopped and called the same one.

Kat:  
_That's how much I love you (oh…)  
As much as I need you_

As the elevator door opened, both Boom and Kat got the shock of their lives when they saw each other, they looked at each other for a few seconds before walking past each other, Boom going up the corridor and Kat getting the elevator.

Kat:  
_And I hate how much I love you so  
__And I hate how much I love you boy_

Kat got out of the elevator and made her way to her bedroom.

Kat:  
_I can't stand how much I need you (can't stand how much I need you)  
__And I hate how much I love you boy  
__But I just can't let you go (but I can't let you go no…)  
__And I hate that I love you so_

Kat leaned against the wall right beside her bedroom door, while Boom did the same in the middle of a deserted corridor.

Both:  
_And I hate that I love you so.. so…_

Kat opened her bedroom door and walked in while Boom walked into the command centre, to see Cruger sitting at his desk, just finishing off the last of his paperwork. He looked up when he heard Boom come in.

"Yes Boom?" he asked the man in front of him.

"Sir, this is my letter of resignation, I hope that you accept it."

Cruger frowned as took the letter from Boom, opening it, he saw it was all in order, he had remembered to sign it this time.

"It's Kat isn't it?" he asked Boom.

"Yes sir, it is." He replied swiftly.

Cruger sighed, "Very well, resignation accepted, you can't leave in the morning."

"Thank you, sir." Boom saluted Cruger before heading to his bedroom to pack, looking at the letter, Doggie sighed, this meant he had not almost finished all his paperwork.

* * *

A/N: Ok I have been a naughty girl lately, i spilt them up and lied to you, the fight I was asking for ideas for was in this story but I didn't want you to get any spoilers and seeing as I couldn't think of anything I was forced to go right to the spilt up. Anyway next time is the last chapter and I got it all planned out for the best song out of the whole story, so good that I am not letting anyone but the main singer sing it. Can anyone guess what it is.

Anyway i did the song because it showed that they still loved each other and the most important lyric is 'But i just can't let you go' and I also think that's the best song Rhianna has done so far.

Final Chapter coming up tomorrow! Stay tuned.


	6. I will always love you

Summary: A Kat and Boom Story, Romance comes up when the lead singers of the SPD band Boom is in gets the flu and Kat replaces one of them, got well-known songs from both disney movies and from well-known singers from my Ipod - would be a greatest work if it works out well and if my grammar was a bit better  
Main Charaters: Kat, Boom  
Secondary Charater: Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z, Syd, Doggie, Carl, Ben, Kate, Grace, Jamie  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers are owned by Disney and all the songs I use is owned by their writers, singer etc. I think I own the band members though.

This last chapter is dedicated to blueberry blaster, who's good reviews on almost every chapter have kept me and this story going until the end, thanks blueberry.

* * *

Kat woke up, looking at the time she mentally cursed herself, she was already late, as she was so depressed that she forgot to set her alarm clock. Getting up she got dressed and brushed her teeth before heading down to breakfast.

Meanwhile Boom had gotten up much earlier, after going down to eat breakfast with the other rangers, he decided not to tell them he quit, knowing they would try and get him to stay. After going to Kat's lab, he made his way to his room, fished out a suitcase from the bottom of his wardrobe, and started to pack.

After Kat had finished breakfast she was on her way to the lab when she bumped into Doggie.

"Morning Kat, you're a bit late for work." He said to his late-for-work best friend.

"Yeh sorry, Doggie, forgot to set my alarm." Kat replied, "Hopefully Boom isn't in my lab, I want to show you my plans for making the ranger's blaster's stronger."

"Boom won't be in your lab Kat," Doggie told Kat gently, "He quit last night, he will be leaving this morning."

Kat looked at Doggie in shock, "What!"

"He did it for you," Doggie saw the shocked and guilt-ridden face of Kats and realised it was the wrong thing to say, "So you could move on after your break-up"

"That just proves he doesn't love me." Kat interrupted Doggie in a matter-of-fact voice, "he would try and win me back if he did."

Both of them turned and entered Kat's lab

_If I should stay,_

It came on the second Kat had one foot in her lab, looking around she saw it was coming from the speakers attached to the CD player on the lab counsel.

_I would only be in your way_

The second Kat heard that line, she froze, much to Doggie's shock and confusion. He had no idea what was going on.

_So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way._

As soon as that finished, Kat turned and ran out the door and up the corridor. Doggie watched her as far as he see, confusion showing clearly on his face. Music started up as the women continued singing.

_And I will always love you._

The confusion went away when he heard the line, and hoped fully that this would get the two back together.

_I will always love you._

Kat was running up a corridor, determined to find Boom before he left.

_You, my darling you. Hmm_

Kat skidded to a halt outside Boom's open bedroom door, it looked completely empty, looking like Boom had never been in it.

_Bittersweet memories  
that is all I'm taking with me._

Boom was walking slowly up the corridor, pulling a suitcase on wheels along behind him, hoping Kat had got his last message.

_So goodbye. Please, don't cry.  
We both know I'm not what you, you need._

Kat was getting desperate, pushing past cadets as she ran down a corridor to the main doors that Boom had to go though to leave the base. Meanwhile the rest of the rangers entered Kat lab to see Doggie staring at the counsel and they managed to hear the next lines of the song that was playing.

_And I will always love you.  
I will always love you_

As a trumpet blared into life, Sky finally spoke

"What the…"

Doggie looked up and saw them, "Song came on when Kat entered lab." He explained.

"Boom must have left it." Z pointed out the obvious.

"So Boom still loves her?"

"Yes Jack, and I think Kat still loves him." Doggie replied to the red rangers question

"She's gone after him hasn't she?" Syd asked her commander.

"Yes."

_I hope life treats you kind_

Kat was running up a deserted corridor,

_And I hope you have all you dreamed of._

While Boom was nearing the SPD base doors.

_And I wish to you, joy and happiness.  
But above all this, I wish you love._

Kat ran into the main entrance all to see Boom walking towards the door, skidding to a halt she shouted out his name, hearing this he stopped and turned around, his face turning into a smile when he saw Kat there.

_And I will always love you._

Boom let go of his suitcase and at the same time, they both starting running across the hallway to each other.

_I will always love you._

The reached each other and embraced, Boom spinning Kat around.

_I will always love you._

With Kat still in Boom arms, they slightly separated, their faces near each other before they suddenly leant towards each other as the kissed.

_I will always love you._

They stopped kissing and hugged each other again

_I will always love you.  
I, I will always love you._

They separated one more time for another kiss, but this time they didn't want to stop for nothing.

_You, darling  
Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you._

As the last note faded into nothingness. Kat and Boom just stood there kissing like there was no tomorrow. This time they both wanted to make sure that is relationship worked. Forever.

* * *

A/N: I got them back together, what do you expect in a love story, a permant breakup! Anyway, a lot shorter then the other one (shorter in 1000 words!) but I think the phase 'short but sweet' implys here. Soon, but after another Kat story I will think about making a sequal, with a storyline you decide, information will be on other chapter soon. Anyway this is my greatest work yet and please review and keep a eye out for my other stories.

Anyway I did I will always love you, though this is sang by plenty of people, it is sang on here by Whitney Houston, who I think is the best person to sing the song, not even the great voice of Kat could sing it (though she is too busy to start singing anyway, and it's Boom's message) Finally this song is one of my favourite songs in the world

So there we are, my very first Power rangers fanfic is COMPLETE!


End file.
